Girl Fight
by Craxy
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Oh No She Didn't!

Girl Fight

**Summary: Naruna Uzamaki is in the 8th grade. The girls are so jealous not only because she goes out with Kiba, the hottest guy in school but because she can kick ass. What they don't know its that there's about to be a WHAT??? GIRL FIGHT!!!!!**

**Warnings: violence, language, OOC-ness**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Rated: MA for violence and language**

****

HI!!!!!!!!!!! This is a warning if you don't like to see Ino and Sakura get their asses kicked then DON' READ and also if you love Sasuke……..click that back button on you browser.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oh, N****o She Didn't!!!!!**

Naruna Uzamaki, 14 years old. Smartest girl in school, but certainly not the most quietest. She has the most hottest guy in the whole middle school, Kiba Inuzuka!!!!! Earlier before school Naruna had agreed to walk with her boyfriend o go to school with her.

As they were in their waiting area they noticed a group of students fighting……none other than Sakura and Ino.

"So they're at it again huh?" Naruna said brushing her hair back

"Yep…….why don't one of them just…transfer or something?" Kiba said

OOOH and fighting they was!!!!!

Sakura punched Ino in the stomach making her fall forward face forward into the ground.

Ino was getting beat DOWN!

Yep.

Now Naruna heard a crack when Sakura kicked he poor girl in the leg….. With Naruna being her blonde ass had to get in it now.

"Touch Sasuke again and ill brake more than that you whore!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said putting her hair in a pony tail.

"What the HELL is going on in here!?!?!??" Naruna said pushing the over crowding people out of her way.

"Nothing to do with you, you dumb BITCH!!!!" Sakura said

Well that does ha—wait WHAT!?!?!??!

What the hell did she just call her?????

Oh no. Oh HELL no! It's on bitch, it's on.

Sakura was so fucking lucky just then because the bell for 1st period rung.

"Meet me….in the park……after school!!!" Naruna was pissed

All Kiba could do is watch……All he could do is watch his hot shmexy blonde girlfriend plan out a place for the fight.

That was that……All they had to do now is wait till after school, at the park, for the fight. Waiting was a bitch!!!!!

The word got out all over school. Even the teachers wanted to see Sakura get her ass kicked by Naruna!

**After School!!!!!**

OH JOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruna was so happy that she was gone kick somebody's ass. She hadn't done it in a long time with that one girl that kissed Kiba…..she was in the hospital for at least two weeks.

Naruna of course had to change so she was now wearing a very big black shirt that said 'Only GOD Can Judge Me'. With black short shorts and tennis shoes and he hair in a long braid.

Sakura on the other hand was wearing the very whore-ish attire. It was a tight pink shirt just below her breasts and skin-tight pants. Now how was that going to help people fight in THAT attire. It was just so…….sluty.

Out of the blue someone yelled 'EMO FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The audience ignored it as they all took out their cell phones and video cameras. They were planning to take pictures and you know……even the ALL MIGHTY PRINCAPAL Tsunade was there.

Now you know the fight has officially begun!!!!!! OH JOY!!!!!

Sakura made the first move by…….grabbing Naruna's hair????? Making her braid no more.

Naruna punched Sakura in the lip and pushed her against the tree and punched her in the stomach and slapped her in the face then kicked her in the chest.

Sakura can not fight…….either that, or she's not good.

Naruna on the other hand can kick ass.

"Now…..call….me…..another….BITCH" Naruna said between punches of her fist connecting with Sakura's face…..again.

The audience awed in amazement…….All that bastard Sasuke could do is smirk…And Kiba was shocked that Naruna was actually THAT violent….he had a video camera too!

A lot of people were taking pictures of it..

Naruna jumped on top of Sakura and fucking punched at her head making Sakura cry kick and scream BLOODY MURDER!!!!!!!!

Sakura passed out…….very easy to believe…

Naruna got up, walked over to Kiba, and kissed him on the cheek. (the face)

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiibaaaaaaa-kuuuuuunnnn I want some ramen!!" Guess who!

Kiba sweat dropped at that and did a victory dance in his mind celebrating that his girlfriend just kicked a preps ass……

ALAS!!!!!!!!!! The whole crowd put the pictures and videos on and once again Naruna's gets more friend requests……

* * *

**I shall keep it here because I am so sleepy!!!!!!! And this is not the end!!!!!! In the next chappie there is a school dance coming up and Naruna gets in another fight but I cant tell you with who!!!!! The next chapter will arrive shortly!!!!!!!! Bye-Bye my pretties ps I is sorry its soo short! anyways read and review pleeeeeze**


	2. Touch Him You DIE

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Naruna kicked Sakura's ass and without a scratch on her. The outcome of the fight: Naruna: Scratch on her arm as for Sakura: Bloody nose, black eye, patches in her head, and a bloody lip!!!**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Flash Back/Events**

**Hi peoples I'm back and so is this fic!!! I noticed I only got 2 reviews!!!!!! WHEEEE….over night reviews. I'm so happy I got 2 reviews. And on with the fic! **

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Touch Him You DIE

Naruna had a flashback that was about her, Kiba, and that one bitch that kissed him…...traa laa laaaaaaaaa

**Flashback**

_Naruna was on her way to school when she saw Ino walking up to her._

"_Hi you skanky slut bitch face!" Naruna said_

"_Hello you white trash whore!" Ino said happily_

_It's hard to believe that they didn't fight yet. It was just too hard to believe._

_Naruna walked over to Kiba then they began to make out. _

_5 minutes later the bell rung. Damn._

_Too bad for Kiba. Almost to second base._

_Anyways, Naruna was on her way to second period when Ino yelled out.._

"_Oh look, it's stripper Barbie!!!! Why don't you bent over and take it like a man whore you are._

_Naruna's eye twitched at that. _

_She turned around._

_Flicked her off. _

_Ino being the over competitive loser she is took it as a threat _

_Naruna yelled out "Fuck you Ino, fuck you right in the ear! _

_Then went to class._

_Yep _

_Flicked her off_

_Then went to class._

_Ino got really pissed. _

_The strange thing is Ino had first period with Kiba. _

_It was science……… they had partners and that conniving bitch Ino just had a brilliant plan._

_A plan to separate Naruna and Kiba….FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ino was lucky that the teacher was pissed at the whole class for talking while the teacher was talking. So the teacher picked out the groups………_

"_Kiba and Ino!!" the teacher said reading his orange porno book that said Icha Icha Paradise. (guess who!!!) English translation: Make out Paradise_

_Eww…………_

_That's just nasty…._

_Pervert._

_Fornicator._

_Premature ejaculator._

_Hard to believe he's gay._

_Gay for Iruka!!!!_

_Ino had put her plan in motion all she could do was giggle happily while Kiba groaned sadly……………………_

_They were working on a lab. Dealing with sound._

_Now that slut-faced Ino was waiting for Iruka's class to come for the lab also since they were working together for this…………………._

_Considering Iruka's class was soo small……….._

_Mostly because they were absent or just skipping school. _

_So they had to add to the already made groups._

_So they had Kiba Ino and………Naruna!!!!!! YAY!!!!_

_All Ino could do is screech for joy………NOW I IT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FOR THE ULTIMATE PLAN OF DESTRUCTION MWHAHAHAHAHHA _

_So Ino went for it. She kissed Kiba…………dumb ass._

_Kiba was so shocked that he couldn't move………vegetable _

_Naruna was utterly pissed at Ino………_

**GIRL FIGHT!!!!!!!**

_She pushed Ino off of Kiba then pulled her hair. _

_Slapped her._

_Punched her in the stomach. _

_Then bit her on the arm._

_Ino on the other hand screamed in pain then pushed Naruna off of her._

_Naruna got up then pushed Ino against the wall._

_Kiba was STILL shocked………not to mention that Ino was a very bad kisser. _

_He hated her even more now!_

"_I'll fucking KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Naruna yelled tackling Ino on the floor then slapping her in the face…………_

_HARD_

_AND SHE WAS DOING IT REPEATEDLY!!!!!_

_The teachers pulled Naruna off of Ino and…………_

_Clapped………in amazement????????_

_What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Even Kakashi and Iruka were clapping!_

_That's just weird or maybe not._

_They suspended Ino for 3 weeks._

_Naruna for………WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! 1 day……_

_Ino soo totally deserved that._

_I mean don't you EVER NEVER EVER kiss Kiba in font of Naruna_

_Hell……don't kiss him period!!!!!_

* * *

**END FLASHBACK AND GIRLFIGHT**

**I leave it at that! Very amusing to see Ino get beat DOWN!!!!! Again. But still review please. The next chapter will have the dance in it and Sasuke does something stooopid so I cant wait for those reviews to show up!!!!!! At least 3 this time………really BYE-BYE my sweet little children until next time….GOOD BYE!!!**


	3. Dance Dance not

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Naruna had a flashback about Ino kissin her man……yeah so she kicked her ass….**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot of Yaoi and Yuri and it wouldn't be on Toonami!!!**

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Flash Back

**Ello my dearies!!!!! I noticed I got 0 new reviews…………that's just sad:'( and here I thought you loved me –cries-I'm so unloved whaaa!!!!!! –cries self to sleep- Anyway on with the fic…… -says sleepily-**

* * *

****

**Dance Dance Revolution!...not**

Just in time for the Halloween dance at school!!

October 1st

They were soo lucky they got the whole month off because of the fight and stuff

"Its just so exiting.

Lets go Dance Dance!

And dance the night away…….."

And thus another failed attempt for Naruna trying to sing.

Why the bloody ell is she so….so….. blonde????

"I kicked Sakura's ass I kicked Sakura's ass!!!"

She is WAY TOO blonde!

"Whats going on in there?!??!??!?!??!?!!??" Naruna's father Arashi yelled.

"Nothing daddy!!" Naruna said ever so innocently…..

"You better be talking about puppies and ponies!!" Arashi said with a glint in his eye.

"I'm too shmexy for my skirt…..Too shmexy for my skirt, I'm a shmexy little squirt!!"

WTF is she singing!?!?!?!?!

As long as it's not that one guy with the hair its fine with us.

Right?????

Well fuck you!!!!!!

Naruna was dressed in a black and purple shirt that had like shoelaces that went through holes and a matching skirt. She had lace around her right upper leg. With thigh high black and purple striped socks and Goth boots with zippers all around it.

This time her hair was down and her bangs covering her forehead.

She kind of looked like a maid… a very hott maid at that.

I'm serious.

She gives guys nosebleeds.

And makes them happy in pants. Hehe I'm such a perv…

"Nana!!!!!! Your ride's here!!!!!!!!!!" Arashi yelled out

"Just a minute!!!!!" Naruna

She had to top it off with……

No it can't be!

Neko-chan ears!!!!!

I'm soo fucking jealous!!!

She was a very pretty kitty!!!!

They would like to pet that kitty any day….

Yeah…says the guy who masturbates to butt-sex….

I am such a ass!!!

Hehe ass……..

Crack monkeys ahoy!!!!! Yeah!!!!!

Randomness…..

Anyways…..

Naruna was getting in the car all of a sudden….her dad yells out..

"Now don't you go fucking random people you hear!!!!" Arashi said smirking

"AWWWWWW come ON dad enough with the cracking on people already!!!" she yelled back

Utter crack heads….

As they arrived to the dance there was two girls making out….. They were in a far corner

A very far corner so no one could see them..

Luckily no one did.

When they got into the auditorium for the dance, there were flashing lights and people doing the "Lean wit it Rock wit it"

Its funny because no one can do it……

Soo sad boo hoo.

There was a slow song that came on….

"KIBA… come on lets dance!!!!" Naruna pulled Kiba to the dance floor

They slow danced really slow…….

No, I mean slow

_Uh Ooh Come on baby give it to me.._

_Just like that boy you know exactly what I need from you_

_Boy you really turn me on_

_Boy you make me wanna sing you a love song (love song)_

Then they kissed….

It was long and passionate.

_Would you like a chance to get to know me _

_When I feel yo hands up on my body_

_Baby don't let go_

_Anything you want boy you can have I'm yours_

_Uh Ooh _

_Come on baby give it to me_

_Just like that boy _

_You know exactly what I need from you_

_Boy you really turn me on _

_And I think I need to sing you a love song_

But it had to end because of a certain pink haired bimbo!!!!

Damn

By the looks of it she looked like she was drunk!!

And she was..

"What the HELL do you want!!" Naruna was mad that her and Kiba's love session had to end soo soon…

"Y-you –hic- li-litleee bishhhhhh…….. d-don-doooooon't touuuuuuch mmmmyyyy S-ssssaaaaaaasssssssssukkeeeeeeeee-kkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn. Translation: you little bitch don't touch my Sasuke-kun…..

Her breath fucking stinks like yo mama on Crisco!

"What the hell are you talking about you filthy looking whore???" Naruna (duh)

"Y-yiu kno wha I tlkin bout u…..u fuckkkkkkkin hooooooooooooooochie!" that little drunk nasty bitch……….

"Uh no I don't"

Sakura completely sobered up and said…….

"Don't fucking play games with me you little whore.." and with that Sakura pushed Naruna……..

uhh-oh…. GURL ITS ON!!!!!!!!! Lets get it crackin……now bitch now!!!!

**Its About to be A WHAT!?!?! GURL FIGHT!!!!! **

Naruna slapped Sakura.

Sakura slapped Kiba…..on the ass

WTF is going on!!!!??!?!?!?!??!

Kiba was violated by a pink headed slut……

Sakura is such a dumbass………….

At that moment the song Pass Dat Dutch by Missy Elliot came on….

**GURL FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Pass Dat Dutch Pass Dat Dutch _

_Miss Demeanor on da floor pretty boy here I come _

_Bump to da bump make ya wanna hurt something_

_I can take yo man I don't have to set somethin_

_Hang him out the window like im Michael Jackson (heheee)_

_Im a pain in a rectum_

This time someone yelled out

'CAT FIGHT MEOW'

_Heavy hitta rhymes betta call me rerun_

_Hey hey hey I'm whats happenin_

_But not to get my drink (dats right)_

_Shake yo ass to this thing(dats right)_

_Put some hoes on da beat(dats right)_

_Put it down fo a streets (dats right)_

Naruna jumped on Sakura's head then hit her….

On the head……..

HARD……….

Sakura fell head first on the cold…..shiny…hard floor.

_Come on Pass Da Dutch ladies_

_Shake shake shake yo stuff ladies_

That's just soo embarrassing.

With Naruna still on Sakura's back, she pulled at her hair once again……..like the last time they fought.

_Pop dat pop dat jiggle dat fat_

_Don't stop get it till yo clothes get wet_

She still has patches in her head...

Soo sad….

_Numba one: drums go bum bum bum _

_Dis beajt here will make you hump and jump_

_If you's a fat one put yo clothes back on before you start putin potholes in Malan _

_Oh my god_

_Show my god _

_Shamunda attack like my name is Saddam_

_I am the bomb and I can right a song jepody jepoda_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think…I left it here bcause I'm not right…….and I'm sad too so your wondering why I left it here is that it needed a little suspense…. Well bye!!!!**


	4. Dance Dance not pt 2

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Naruna is fighting Sakura…… again and Sakura is losing……again all because Sakura slapped Kiba on the ass…..Sakura IS a dumb ass……**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot of Yaoi and Yuri and it wouldn't be on Toonami!!!**

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Flash Back

**Woot Woot……still no reviews people!!!!!!! I'm very angry but I STILL wuv you…….my shmexy reviewers………. I want to personally thank Inujutsu and TheDeviant for being nice to me. Inujutsu gave me a suggestion and I will do it for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blah blah blah on with the fic………**

****

* * *

****

**Dance Dance…….not**

Naruna and Sakura were still fighting then Ten ten came into the picture….

Her and Naruna looked similar……

Both had long blonde hair but Ten ten's was in four pony-tails………………

Ten ten pushed Naruna off of Sakura then helped her up…

Right now they were planning to jump Naruna……

"So how we gone do this you little slut-faced-hoe bag….." Ten ten said "I know, lets JUMP her!!!"

"I'd love to stay and get my ass kicked but….. I have cancer and with 2 months to live I have to live out my dreams…." Naruna lied…..

With that she ran…..she ran as fast as she can……

She stopped in the middle of the field……..

Just then she heard a chuckle come from behind her…….

"Listen…why won't you just leave me alo—Oh hi Sasuke!!!" Naruna

Sasuke smirked

Not one of those I-am-way-better-than-you smirk either.

It was a bitch-I'm-going-to-rape-you smirk……….

Naruna froze as Sasuke got really close to her…….

She was scared shitless…….

"Sa-Sasuke…..w-what are y-y-you—" she was cut off

Sasuke kissed her!!!!!!

That asshole..

Pervert!!!!!!!

Mother fucking cock sucker!!!!!!!!

Fucktard!!!!!!!

Terd monkey!

Ardtard!!!!!!!!

Sasuke was the WORST kisser ever!!!!!

He shoved his tongue in her mouth……..

She bit it soo hard he started bleeding…….

Good…………….

He soo tatally deserved that!!

But he didn't stop…

She tried to push him off of her..

But he still didn't stop…..

She did the only thing she think of……

Kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine….

BWHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

"Don't FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!" Naruna screamed out

Sasuke was crying by now…….

With that Naruna ran off back to the dance where she found Kiba…

Moping around…because of that Naruna had cancer and had only two months to live…….which was a fucking lie

Naruna felt soo dirty and stuff…..

She felt this way because of what Sasuke had done…..

She sat down in an unoccupied chair….and cried.

She was soo scared not because of Sasuke had kissd her but scared because of what Kiba might think of her…….

She was so lost…..

The only person who could only help her at this time was Mitana Hyuga……..

They had been friends since newborns…

Considering how that's not possible since they had no idea what was going on in the world then……

But still……

She needed someone…..

"Nana…..what's wrong?? "Kiba asked his girlfriend ………

no reply…..

"Come on, tell me please?"

NO FUCKING reply…..

He walked her outside in the parking lot..

"Naruna…….tell me…..NOW!" Kiba

"No!!!!!" Naruna said

"Why are you so afraid of telling me….."

"You'll hate me…" Naruna

"I wont hate you now tell me!" Kiba

Naruna was struggling looking down then she told him…….

"Sasuke…kissed…..m-me…." Naruna said finding the ground interesting………

It was kind of sad seeing Naruna Kimiko Uzamaki…..from a very wealthy family and who acts silly all the time and very adventurous loud girl………..was a sad little girl who was really afraid of what people thought of her……

Kiba wanted soo badly wanted to kick Sasuke's ass right now

One: for kissing Naruna

And

Two: for making her afraid to talk right now…….

**At the Dance Floor**

Sakura was all over Sasuke and Ten ten was flirting with Shikamaru…………

Sad isn't it????

Two whores flirting with guys that don't even like them…………

What does a whore have to do to try and get her man?????

What the hell does she have to do you ask?????

Why just simply act like a bitch………

**Back to Kiba and Nana**

Kiba was holding Naruna in his arms……

All of a sudden Ten ten came out of nowhere………

"Well I see someone is acting like a little scared pussy!!!!!" Ten ten puffed out…..

"What the hell do you want?" Kiba asked annoyed

"Oh nothing just watching the Uzamaki-bitch being scared…." Ten ten said amused

"Ten ten…..Leave. Us. Alone!!!!!" Naruna said utterly pissed

"No" Ten ten said with a smirk on her face

"Go suck on whatever you suck on you protégé whore!" Naruna said

There was one thing not to mess with Ten ten

She was bigger + fatter than most girls

Not fat in the like "I eat my feelings" way

More on the line of the "I eat people for breakfast" kind of way…

Meaning she was more muscular… than any girl……ever…

"Would you please leave us alone….please…" Naruna said willingly…

"You know what you bitch….I'm going to kick your ass" Ten ten stated bluntly

**Girl Fight??????**

Ten ten pushed Naruna away from Kiba then slapped her

HARD……….

Naruna fell on then ground…….

"Please leave me alone…" Naruna cried out

Ten ten punched her in the face……

**Girl Fight on hold…**

Kiba did only what a smart boyfriend would do…..

He called reinforcements…….

Mitana

Hinata

Shina

Kyuubi

Temari

Junko

It was on………..

They ALL came…………

**Girl Fight is Back Online!!!**

Mitana pushed Temari…….

Mitana wasn't afraid of her at all…….

Junko and Hinata held her down

Then the slut-bitch hoard was here………….

It was ON………

They was at it like G I Joe on crack monkeys!!!!!!!

There was punching

The pulling of hair….

Kicking in the vaginas

Biting…..

Slapping…

Bitch fitting

PMS-ing

And possibly mad ninja skillz…

**Girl Fight.. Interrupted**

"What the hell is going on out here!!!!!" Tsunade yelled out irritated

Tsunade was surprised to see that Naruna actually had received injuries……

She had a bloody lip

Some scratches here and there………..

"Naruna, Mitana, Hinata, Shina, Junko, Kyuubi, Temari, and all you other stupid ass girls come to my office……NOW!!!!!

**In the Office…**

"I will not tolerate this behavior…..Give me an answer NOW!!" Tsunade demanded..

All girls gulped in chorus……

Naruna started first……

"Those bitches over there were sexually harassing me!!!!!" Naruna pointed an accusing finger at the slut-bitch gang……

"Ok….." Tsunade replied rather amused…..

Naruna's cell phone rung

The ring tone was weird…..

_I like Chicken_

_I like Liver_

_Meow Mix _

_Meow Mix_

_Please Deliver!!!_

"Hehehe, sorry Tsunade-baachan" Naruna said

Tsudade's eye twitched…….

Once again on myspace...Naruna gets more friend requests!!!!!

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't soo much of the graphic fighting and im sorry that I haven't updated in so long…ive been on a short hiatus……But here I would like to dedicate this to Inujutsu and TheDeviant……….Good bye my beautiful children of darkness (emo mode)**

Naruna: Why the hell did I have to be the one all scared and shit!!!!!

Bezeerc: Shut it or I'll make a fic with you and Sasuke…do you want that to happen???

Naruna: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0

Ziiro: -lifts up Bezeerc in arms- I think we need some uhhh alone time ok

Naruna: wait I want to go with you –grabs video camera and tissue-

Bezeerc: -blushes- uhh NO Naruna, you cant come!!!

Naruna: -chibi mode-

Bezeerc: Please—ahhh!!! **Read and review**—ahhh!!!!!!!!!


	5. Grounded? I Think NOT!

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Ten-ten, the slut-bitch gang Naruna and her group was beating each others asses and they were caught by Tsunade and stuff so they were in the office and yeah….. **

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was I would make Sasuke the bad guy and Shino a girl and Hinata and Shina (shino) lesbians ok…. **

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Flash Back

**Hello my loves!!!!! My computer is retarded and I have ADHD and stuff so yeah and about Ten-ten…. I don't know why I made her look like Temari…. Sorry. There will be Kiba and Naruna sex in this…not really but still not very graphic…**

**There will be a warning about it ok **

**Grounded?!? I Think Not!**

Naruna went home that night…….

With her father utterly pissed.

Naruna was grounded for one whole month…

For what!?!?!?!

Not starting a fight???

Fighting against her will….

For shame on you Arashi!!!

Making your only child be punished for something she didn't even do…

Or want to do at that point!!!

Tell me, what would you do if a man-lady she-man-woman-fucker was beating you up..

"Daddy, it wasn't my fault it was that male-prostitute, Ten-ten who started it!!" Naruna tried to defend herself

"Don't go blaming your mistakes on others…" Arashi.. still pissed "Even if she did start it….it's still your responsibility not to push in to things…"

"But Daddy—"

"Don't you "But Daddy me!!!!"…..your still grounded!"

Naruna gulped…she knew when her father was really mad at her or just fucking around

No TV

Myspace

Gaia

Cookies

Phone

Friends

Weekends

Kingdom Hearts II

Bully

Sims 2

Kiba

Wait…..no KIBA!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT!?!??!?!??!?" Naruna yelled "No Kiba…come on Daddy, you can take away Myspace but you cant take away Kiba!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You are only to see Kiba at school…Nowhere else! And you have to come straight home from school, do your homework, chores, then read a book.. And be in bed by 9!!!"

"Your killing me here!!!" Naruna pouting

"Good" Arashi replied victorious

With a sigh of defeat Naruna settled in the backseat of the car and shut up for the rest of the ride home……

**The Next Day**

Naruna was upset that she had to give up her:

PSP

Laptop

Play Station2 and 3

Xbox 360

Portable DVD Player

TV

Nintendo DS

Mangas

Cell Phone

Camera

Ramen stash

And other stuff that she likes

Poor Naruna…..

First Sasuke

Then Ten-ten

Then Tsunade baa-chan

Now this!!!!!!

Whats next?!?!?!?!?!?!!

A cross-dressing monkey named Shirley!?!?!??!?!?

What Naruna didn't get is why he said no homework and come straight home from school….. didn't make sense since they have the month off from school…..

"He did this on purpose!!!! Whaaaaaa" Naruna whined

**Intermission**

Naruna: I don't wanna be grounded!!!!!!

Bezeerc: That's just too bad…

Sieka: Bezeerc… where'd you put my Sharpies????

Bezeerc: Umm in the Sharpie box

Sieka: Well its not there!!!!! –strangles Bezeerc-

Bezeerc: I cant breathe!!!!!!! –gasps for air-

Yimeeka: Uh Sieka, I think they're on the counter in the kitchen…. –sweat drops-

Sieka: Thank you Yimeeka –cracks knuckles-

Bezeerc+Yimeeka+Ziiro: -gulp-

**Intermission Over**

Naruna was sitting in a dark corner…..

"My life is dead…. Whaaa I have no future….."

Arashi sweat drops

"See Naruna, this is what you get for fighting in school.."

"Dear I think we should take it easy on her… after all she didn't start it" Naruna's mother, Naruko said

"Nah….. She's fine" Arashi chirped

"I'm in my happy place… I'm in my happy place." Naruna chanted

"Oh shut up!!!!" Arashi again chirped happily

"I NEED SUGAR!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruna, sugar is your version of crack…. You don't need any" Naruko said

"YES I DOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruko and Arashi sweat drops

" I LIKE CHICKEN I LIKE LIVER MEOW MIX MEOW MIX PLEASE DELIVER MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW" Naruna rocks herself to sleep………

It was sad to see this but yeah and stuff….

That made no sense what so ever…..

Naruna awoke in her bed and she groaned…

Sadly she has to do chores…

Kitchen

Laundry

Garbage

Room

Pet fox

You know she didn't really have to do all of these but she did it anyway because she wanted to be ungrounded .

They have a maid but they really don't pay her….

Naruna said she couldl have the day off because she lives with them and stuff…

They live in a 6 bedroom house……

Who would clean that whole house

The maids name is Annabella……

She's in her early twenties and she had the most elegant black hair…

With the most ever so beautiful Misty grey eyes…..

Even though she's 21 she seriously looks 15…..

Other than that she is a sexy bitch….

She can even be a chibi if she wanted to….

Back to the story…….

Naruna was done…..

With the sweeping and the washing and the crap that doesn't really matter.. but of course it does, just not to her….

She went back to sleep….

For about 4 days…… she must have been really sleepy to have to sleep that many days.

Her parents started to worry and when she woke up her parents started cracking on her…..

"God Damn vegetable!!!!!" Naruko yelled out

"Mommy leave me alone….." Naruna

"You know what I'll take 1 week away from your one-month punishment.

Naruna's eyes turned into stars then bubbles, pink and purple flowers formed everywhere around her….YAY!!!!!

"You mean it daddy???!?!?!" Naruna said starry-eyed

With that she hugged him so tight he turned purple….

**3 Weeks Later…**

Naruna was off of punishment and she got all of her beloved things back…..

It's a crack free world……..

That's what she thought…..

She was in her secret room reading the well known comic Power Puff Girls Doujinshi…

She is a BIG fan of PPGD.

And a Yaoi fangirl …

Such as:

Gravitation

OffBeat

Just those two…..

This is the life of Naruna Uzamaki!!!!!

She has a pet fox named Kitsune…

Loves to draw Anime and read Manga

Her favorite bands are:

Panic! At the Disco

My Chemical Romance

Danity Kane

Christina Aguilera

Jibbs

Missy Elliot

Gym Class Heroes

Nami Tamaki

Ken Hari

Her favorite movies are:

Howl's Moving Castle

Twin Sisters

Date Movie

Scary Movie 1,2,3 +4

Her favorite food is:

Ramen

Apple Flips

Cosmic Brownies

Grapes

Apples

Ramen

Pocky

Ramen

Did I forget to mention Ramen!??!?!?!

She like to read:

Power Puff Girls Doujinshi

TIN

Ever After

Grim Tales from Down Below

And other yaoi stuff…

And that's all

That has nothing to do with the fic!!!!!!!

Naruna now off punishment was on her way to meet Kiba when she ran into an Ice-Bastard-Bitch-face…..

Sasuke

Naruna tried not to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't stop staring at her…

Naruna felt very uncomfortable……

"What the hell are you looking at you bitch face mother fucker…" Naruna spat out

"My new girlfriend…"Sasuke had a dead serious look on his face…

Fucking jack off

Pervert

Ass wipe

Uncle Fucker

Ass head

Bitch Face

Shit Head

Man-whore

"Your whaa!?!?!?!?!?!!? Oh noooo…." Guess

"We're going put on a date…" Sasuke still serious

"Listen, if you haven't noticed…I already have a boyfriend.. His name is Ki-ba Inu-zu-ka ok ass head??"

"No your MINE" Sasuke still fucking serious

He got bitch-slapped….

He masturbates to gay porn like that guy who masturbates to butt-sex

"I am NOT yours so get FUCKING lost or I'll fucking hurt you again…do you want that to happen??!?!?!?!?! Huh?!?!? HUH!?!?!?!?

Never claim Naruna as yours… only Kiba can say that!

Walking down the street a still pissed Naruna was walking down it.

"The nerve of that bastard saying that I'm HIS. The hell does he think he is!?!?!?! General Crack Monkey!!!!!! –sigh- I guess he is then.." Naruna trailed off

'Kiba…….I want your body….." Naruna had a nosebleed at the thought

Her?

Kiba??

Sex???

It would be a great late birthday present…but still.

One of them had to have condoms.

Naruna reached her destination!!!!

Her next thing to do was to have sex with Kiba

Get condoms first but still….

She saw Kiba sleeping under a tree.

"Aww so cute.." Naruna cooed

She rubbed Kiba's very well toned chest..

"This is my man…that's my man…" Naruna whispered…

Kiba has awaken….. rawr!!!!!!

"Sex… NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Naruna pounced on Kiba……

Lucky for Kiba he had some condoms in his pocket that his sister had given him..

Thank you Hana!!!!!!!!!!

**SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX **

(If you are not 18 years or older then don't read…if you read anyway then don't tell anyone ok?)

And sex they had

If you have ever noticed… KIba has a big penis and yeah….

Insert the penis in the vagina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then move up and down until white stuff comes out of the penis….

It hurt at first for Naruna

It felt good for Kiba

Naruna was screaming Kiba's name…

Up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down up down shudder shudder shudder…..

Good thing they were in the woods….

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Kiba took the condom off of his used penis then stared into Naruna's eye's

"Did you like it?" Kiba asked a dazed Naruna

All she did was nod 3 times..

They did the do with their clothes on!!!!!

HEHEHEHEHEEHEHHEHEH I'm a super perv!!!!!! Hahahahahhhaahhahaah

"I love you Kiba" Naruna said as she adjusted her underwear….

"I love you too my Naru-chan.." Kiba zipped up his pants then stood up

"I don't know but I feel like smoking right now"

Kiba sweat dropped

**Time to go now!!**

Kiba walked Naruna home

An unsuspecting whore was watching over them………

**No girl fight in this chapter but in the next chappie there will be ok baby?? I made a sex part… I'm such a hentai…..anyways I gotta go do stuff to my baby sister with her homework and she won't tell her sister –whines- Why did I have to get good grades!!!!!!!! -dodges inanimate objects being thrown- put your hands together for the after show!!!!!!!! -in the crowd krickets can be heard- Uhh heheheheheh...**

Naruna: I had sex with Kiiiiiiiiiiiiibaaaaaa

Bezeerc: Are you happy??????

Naruna: Hell yeah!!!!! Why'd ya do it for me though…..

Bezeerc: -blushes- It was for uh Ziiro and me didn't let you come with us that last time….

Naruna: I know you had sex…I can smell it in the air…

Bezeerc: WHAT!?!?!?!?!!? How'd you find out!!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Naruna: Like you said before I'm a yaoi fangirl…. –pulls out Ich Ich Paradise: Yaoi Edition!-

Bezeec: You need to stop hanging around Kakashi….

Naruna: I NEED YAOI!!!!!!!!!!

Ziiro: Lets go –nibbles on Bezeerc's ear-

Bezeerc: It's always sex with you isn't it???!?!?!?!!?!? –pouts-

Ziiro: Sometimes…… -pulls Bezeerc into a random room-

Naruna: HEY!!!!! That's my room!!!!! –wipes blood from nose-

Ziiro: Your point??

Naruna: Just don't break anything!!! Ok??

Ziiro: -shuts door-

Naruna+Yimeeka+Sieka: -sweat drop-

Yimeeka: I hope you know they're gonna break stuff anyway…

Naruna: Its not FAIR!!!!!! I WANT YAOI!!!!!!!!! –cries in dark corner-

Sieka: I know a way we can get yaoi….. –giggles-

Sieka+Naruna+Yimeeka: Please **READ** and **REVIEW** Bitches……-looking at yaoi on computer- -giggles-


	6. Baby Mama Drama

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Naruna and Kiba had sex… How about I don't make straight sex for a while until I'm good at it…. :U **

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was I would make Sasuke the bad guy and Shino a girl and Hinata and Shina (shino) lesbians ok…. **

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Flash Back

**I am so sorry I took so long to update, I had no idea. I was suffering from Manic Depression……I have it and still do but I will continue to work for all those peoples who have been reviewing……And the sex WAS weird…. Sorry –sweatdrop- Well.. On With The Fic!!!!!! –red curtains rise- and for ALL you peoples who don't know I am a guy…..yeah……**

_**Last Time(so boring)**_

_An unsuspecting whore was watching over them………_

**After Skool **

It was school time and Naruna and Kiba….

No really it was.

They kept giving each other odd glances…..

Which it really was the first time SHE had sex.

Don't forget Kiba had an ex-girlfriend before.

Who knows what happened to her…

Oh wait Naruna kicked her ass too.

It was time that the awkward silence will end!!!!!

"Kiba……." Naruna, too scared to say anything else said…

"Yeah???" Kiba answered hopefully.

Who knows why he's so hopeful…..

"Well a—WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!?!?!

"AHHH MY EYES!!!!!!!!" O.O''

There they saw Sakura vomiting…..eeww

It was the color of the rainbow…… 0

Blue

Green

Yellow

White…… that's just nasty why am I telling you this….

ORANGE!!!!!

Purple

Almost every color I don't know ok…..

There stood a smirking Sasuke……bitch face….

A trembling Naruna….. vibrator……

A rainbow Sakura….. anorexic…..

And an eye twitching Kiba…… twitch…..twitch

Why was Sasuke smirking…….

His so called girlfriend just puked on the floor….

Where were they anyway……

It was just black…

With a light coming down on them……

You don't know how wrong that sounds…..

With no one paying attention to Sakura….

Kiba and Naruna gave Sasuke their best death glare ever!!!!!!!!

It said… 'I hope you know you're going to die in about 2 seconds..'

And don't forget

'I hope you die then come back to life and tell us how it feels then commit suicide and…DIE BITCH DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' this is what Naruna looked like….

Don't mess with the bitch…….. (SASUKE)

"AKAMARU, ATTACK!!!" Naruna ordered…..

Akamaru came out of nowhere and bit Sasuke's……….

Penis….

The tip to be more precise….

"AHHHHHHH MY FUCKING COCK!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke

"Humph….thats what you get for looking at my ass…" Naruna said, covering her ass.

He didn't have much to bite really….

If Naruna had to choose between a vibrator and Sasuke…..

It would be the vibrator…..

The vibrator would be happy……

So would Naruna…

Akamaru didn't let go either…..

Sasuke was running out of options….

Sakura was now masturbating……

Kiba was on the verge of vomiting now…..

Naruna was about to kill herself….

Sakura thought she was hott……

No, she really wasn't …..

Note the keyword "Thought"

She tried to distract Kiba…..

Now Sasuke was screaming out in pleasure…..

Akamaru had to spit, hack, and cough out some white stuff……

And no one ever noticed Akamaru was really a girl dog……

"ARHHHH AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR" Akamaru…..in….a (Akamaruina) yipped.

"UHH,. Kiba??? When was Akamaru a girl…" Naruna said on the verge of vomiting because of the Sasuke in Akamaru's mouth incident…

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Kiba " AHHHH AKAMARU, ARE YOU OK?!?!"

"BLEHHHHH" the dog barfed all over Sasuke's favorite shirt…..

**One Week Later…**

It's been one week since the biting incident for Akamaru.

'Her' stomach got big……

Kiba and Naruna started fondling each other more…..

It was seventh period….

Naruna, Kiba, Ino, and Sasuke had the same period together……

They had just finished sewing on the sewing machines and now it was time for the mechanical babies!!!!! YAY!!!

Naruna loved Home Ec

The teacher, Rin, was passing out the mechanical babies to each group…..

They had to do a fake marriage thingy…

Kiba and Naruna got married and Ino and Sasuke got married.

Kiba and Naruna's baby was black…….

Sasuke and Ino's baby was tan and had blonde i think so!!!!!!

They had to take care of it for three weeks…..

I wonder what could happen in three weeks….hmm

Who knows…..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Three days have gone by and Naruna's baby never cried……

Sasuke's has….a lot….

The baby cried so much that it was throwing off Sasuke's hotness..

Making him……..

UGLY…….

Too bad for him…

Naruna and Kiba took turns watching over the baby….

Not one parent took off.

Sure it was hard work but the silence was worth it…

Their baby only cried once…..

Then one day…..

Sasuke made Ino watch over the baby!!!

Two tiresome days and three sleepless nights later..

Ino was beyond bitch mode…

She was in….

SUPER ULTRA MEGA BITCH MODE!!!!

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: I found a nickel!!!!!**

**Sierra: Your point….**

**Bezeerc: I gonna name it Darlene!!!! **

**Sieka: So…. And???**

**Bezeerc: IT'S A BOY NICKEL!!!!**

**Kratos: -kiss-**

**Bezeerc: Must follow Kratos to room……**

**Sierra: Why???**

**Bezeerc: N-none of your business!!!!!!**

**Naruna: Yaoi…….**

**Sieka: Yep….. **

**Kratos: Oh shush…..come on B…**

**Bezeerc: OK!!!!!!! –glomp-**

**Kratos: -smirk- Can we get to the room first???**

**Bezeerc: -blush-**

**Naruna: -pulls out yaoi DVDs-…..**

**Yimeeka: WHAT TO WATCH FIRST!!!!!**

**Sierra: Oohh OOOOHH Kratos and Bezeerc on their honey moon!!!!**

**Ru-Ru: My daddy and step dad?????? Eeeewwww….**

**Sieka: here… -gets out gravitation-**

**Ru-Ru: thank you….. n.n**

**Intermission Over**

Naruna was happily playing with the Mecca Baby, making it laugh…

And gurgle…..

Which was creepy…

Then Ino walked by.

Her hair was a hot mess..

Dark circles under her eyes…..

She looked like a ghost!!!!

BOO!!!!!!

She seems more energetic too….

Must be the giggle stix…….

Or the giggle PILLS….

Who knows….. –looks around like a ninja-

She bumped into Naruna….

Making her drop the baby…..

Thankfully on the pillow she made….

Naruna looked pissed enough to kick ass….

She really was having a good day too….

AWWW shit………

Its on bitch….

Its on….

"Watch it bitch!!!" Ino yelled out to Naruna who was still thankful for her pillow for Akamaruina….

Naruna turned and pushed Ino **accidentally**…

Making Ino drop her baby on the floor…..

Now Ino has to pay three hundred dollars……

'Don't look at me bitch' Ino

Hey where'd she go!!!!!!!!

Well…..

Now SASUKE has to pay three hundred THOUSAND dollars…

Sasuke: O.O What the fuck did I do???

**GIRL FIGHT!!!**

Naruna pulled Ino by her hair.

Forced her to turn around and face her…

Then kicked her in the nuts…

If only she had some…..

Ino squealed, not a fangirl squeal….

An 'OW MY FUCKING VAGINA' squeal..

What would you do if someone hit you in the Va–jay-jay ?

Naruna tackled Ino…again.

This time she was punching her stomach so she couldn't have babies…..but that cant happen cause she didn't do that…..

She just kept bitch slapping her!!!!

Slap…slap…slap….slap…slap.

That's what everybody in the class heard….

Ino fought back…..

Better than Sakura….

She pushed Naruna of her and wiped some blood from her mouth…..

She then tackled Naruna then they started rolling around on the ground…..

Students in the class took out their phones and took pictures of it…

The black girls in class was all like 'Hey gurl guess what the fuck I'm seeing???' and a 'A fight I know we got the same class together duh…' and the high fives…

Naruna finally ended the fight with the a famous 'Imma knock yo' teeth out'

Which she did….

PUNCH!!!!!!

Ino spit out three teeth.and some blood….

OUCH!!!!

Then finally the teacher came in and broke it up….

"Aww man I was kicking her ass too" Naruna said pouting

"Naruna,Ino office now…." Mr. Obito ordered….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And once again Naruna gets more friend requests on myspace…

**Yep yep this took me all day to write this….and it is done!!! YAY!!!!!! And once again I'm so sorry for not updating for about a month. I've been sick in the head. And my best friend moved and I wasn't at school to say goodbye…I'll miss her, and when she was here, on her last day I promised I would cry and I'm crying right now so bye……. And don't forget to review please….and help……so …. And yeah bye. for now**


	7. We gonna get HIGH

**Girl Fight**

**Summary: Naruna and Kiba got fake married and had a Mecca Baby!!!...Scary.. Other than that, Ino and Naruna fought cause Ino was beyond bitch mode….**

**Pairings: Kiba/Naruna, Shina/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruna**

**Fight Pairings: Naruna v Sakura, Naruna v Ino, Naruna v Sasuke, Sakura v Ino**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was I would make Sasuke the bad guy and Shino a girl and Hinata and Shina (shino) lesbians ok…. **

**Warnings: violence, language, and OOC-ness **

**Rated: M for violence and language**

**Key: **_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Flash Back

**OMG!! I took soo long!!! Is soo sorry! Am I a bad person now?? I was too busy working on my other fic! Sorry….**

****

* * *

****

**Yeah So and Stuff**

Naruna was running around in circles.

Why the fuck would she do that??

Who knows…

"I kicked Ino-whore's ass!!!!!" Naruna screamed to her father.

"That's nice, your in big trouble you know that?" Arashi smirked evilly

"No I'm not, we didn't fight at school. We fought in the park!!" Naruna gave off a triumphant giggle as she jumped out of the window.

AAAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL??, IS SHE HIGH!!!

Yes…

She got high with Mitana and Kyubi!!

No.. not PCP….

The usual..

PURPLE HAZE!!!!!

W00t w00t!!!!

Naruna landed gracefully on the ground.

"HA!!! I gots me sum madd ninja skillz!!!!

Mitana came running up to her with another joint.

"Wanna smoke this one?" Mitana asked giggling

"Hellz yeah!!!!" Naruna said lighting it

They were in the woods **(a.n.: Where Kiba and Naruna did the do!! –wink-)**

Naruna called over Kiba and Kyubi to see if they wanted to smoke it too.

KYUBI: Oh hell yess!!

KIBA: ……No…. I wish I could though.. –sigh-

Kyubi came over not a minute later and she had sunglasses on to hide her highness.

"This is fucked up!!" Naruna shouted "I'm failing History!!!"

"And, who's fault is this??" Mitana said through closed eyes and a puff from the giggle stick.

"It's that _asshole _Sasuke, he won't leave me alone!

"What does he do??" Kyubi asked, playing in her ginger kidd hair

"He's sexually harassing me and he won't shut up about that stupid marriage thing in Home Ec." Naruna said taking a long drag of the joint

The girls began to giggle and soon they fell over laughing really hard.

Their eyes were red as hell!

**The Next Day…**

Naruna was talking on the phone with Kiba.

"We got soo high yesterday!!!... When I got home I kept falling down the stairs!!.." Naruna started laughing really hard.

They had been talking on the phone for about an hour and it has come to this time that Naruna gets her blonde ass off of the phone and go do whatever 14-year-old girls do…

"Well I gotta go, I love you…Bye!" and with that she hung up…. This was going to be a tiring day for her….

**Outside**

Naruna was outside talking to herself… AGAIN.

She needs more friends…

She began to walk down the street and humming to herself.

"It's a cool free world…" Naruna sang along her merry way to wherever she was going.

Naruna ran into someone she really didn't want to see.

Sasuke…

Naruna wanted to beat him up… I think she'll do that right now…

"Hello, Na-Na…." How the HELL did he know her nick-name!!!! Oh hell no!

"What. Did. You. Call. Me??

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stood there smirking.

Naruna began walking away, purposefully knocking up against Sasuke making him fall!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OMG!!!

He fell on his ass….. HAHAHAHA!!

Naruna laughed loudly to herself…. Giving him off one more death glare for Akamarai.

**(a.n.: I changed 'his' name cause he is really a she!! Get it:D)**

"YOU GOT AKAMARAI PREGNANT!!!" Naruna shouted pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke gawked at that.

"Whaaaaa!?!?" Sasuke was speechless.

"You HEARD me bitch!!! You got her pregnant!!! You're a sick bastard you know that??

Naruna wanted to bitch slap Sasuke for being an IDIOT…..

Yes I said it… **idiot**.

He suddenly remembered that day, it was one of the best days of his life!! He had finally gotten a blowjob!!! W00t w00t

…By a dog…. Not w00t w00t…

Naruna kicked him in the 'place' and was off again… Nothing could break her mood… Not even Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten was once again, flirting with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked pissed, annoyed, sleepy, and last but not least: DIRTY..

He felt that way because of Ten-Ten was flirting with him.

Ten-Ten glanced around noticing Naruna and she smirked.

"What's the Cum-whore doing here…?" Ten-Ten asked with a smirk on her face.

"None of your business, you sadist!"

Naruna does NOT want her mood to be broken by a man-lady-woman-she-lady-fucker.. SHE WOULDN'T ALLOW IT!!!

She walked up to Ten-Ten and got all in her face.

Ten-Ten was much taller than Naruna.

"You wanna go, Bitch?" Naruna hissed

"Let's go!!" Ten-Ten pushed Naruna

Naruna pushed her back.

**Girl Fight!!!??**

Naruna pulled on Ten-Ten's hair and Ten-Ten did the same.

People were trying to break it up but it was too much..

Then Sakura came out of nowhere and pulled Ten-Ten away.

Sakura pushed Naruna.

Naruna was running with Sakura in front of her, it looked like she was pushing her which she was. She pushed her up against a tree.

At that moment Sakura's shoe slipped and she grabbed a hold of it.

It was a stiletto…

Sakura started hitting her with the pointy end!! **(a.n.: the heel of the shoe)**

It hit Naruna numerous places.

Kiba came out of nowhere rushing up to Naruna pulling her away.

Naruna still had a hold of her hair. Sakura shrieked like a little whore she is.

Kiba successfully pulled Naruna away with her still kicking and screaming.

Naruna's face was bloody from that DAMNED stiletto.. She had some hair that belonged to Sakura.

Kiba held her from behind with her still breathing hard.

**The Girl Fight has ended..**

People were watching in the background.

A very loud applause roared through the…. Crowd.

Naruna calmed down a little. She sat down on a bench near by and watched the people who was clapping.

It amused her that every fight she gets in there's always an applause in the end..

Ten-Ten and Sakura was long gone.

Kiba sat next to her shocked for a moment.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Naruna asked

"I got bored and I started walking, I dunno.

"Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally!!!!!" Naruna shouted out.

Kiba did the all famous anime fall.

* * *

**I are finished with this chapter…… Hoped you liked it, I don't really plan out stories I just right what comes to mind… Did I mention that I have another story? Whatever, that doesn't matter now… I love you…. REVIEW PLEASE…**

**And now a short!!!!:**

**Sync: I can't help it!!!**

**Jonas: It's not my fault then… -smirk-**

**Sync: It's ALL your fault!!! You gave me the hickeys and bite marks!!! People are starting to worry!!!**

**Jonas: So, let them… -shrug-**

**Sync: Your no help…..**

**Jonas: Sorry….**

**Sync: ….-mumbles-**

**Jonas: What was that??**

**Sync: Nothing!!!**

**Jonas: I gotta go…. –kiss-**

**Sync: -blush- Ok…..**

**Jonas: -disappears into the darkness-**

**--MEANWHILE—**

**Gregory: It makes me look, GIRLY….**

**Aidan: …… -hugs from behind- You look nice to me…**

**Gregory: But, it's PINK!!!! I HATE PINK!!!**

**Lenore: I LOVE PINK!!!**

**Gregory: THAT'S YOU!!!!**

**Lenore: -shrug- Whatever floats your boat…**

**Bloodlust: Obaasan….. C-can I have a….-gulp- quarter?**

**Bezeerc: Sure!! –gives her a quarter-**

**Bloodlust: YEAH I'M RICH!!!! –glomp-**

**Bezeerc: AAAHHHH!!! –is glomped- X.X **

**Bloodlust: -gasp- I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! Pease be ok!!!!!**

**Bezeerc: I'm.. ok……**

**Sierra: Please su,,,, Review, for Bezeerc-Otouto su!!!**

**Bezeerc + Gregory: They feed out soul… -creepyghostycreepy- **

**Anise: HURRY!!!! DESUNO!!!! O.O;;**


End file.
